innocence of a host
by D.Gray Man Sorrow Invoked
Summary: when allen and lavi have to go to ouran to find an innocence fragment, they get a lot more than they barganed for. reposted! please review! oh, anyone else besides me and my friends notice how much a gyroscope looks like an innocence fragment? please read
1. prologue

Prologue  
Hey, everyone! its saku-chan. (strange nickname i know, long story, dont ask....) anyway i allmost forgot,  
I DO NOT OWN DGM! or Ouran High

also any and all flames will be used to commemorate the dead! ooh, look, isn't it shiny!

also, please review, they are greatly appreciated!

Allen stood at the front gates, gaping in awe at the sheer size of the building in front of him. "…wow…" was the single word that escaped his lips before he pushed the gates open and walked in. The building was even larger up close, but before Allen could do anything more than look at the building, a young man, about 2 years his senior walked up to him.  
"Hello" the boy said, "you must be the one I was instructed to come and get. Please follow me if you would. We wouldn't want you to get lost on your first day, now would we?" The boy then saw the fearful look on Allen's face, starting to regret saying what he had, and proceeded to make amends "Don't worry. You will have a guide accompany you on your first day. He started to walk towards a large building, but glanced back in time to see Allen sigh in relief, making the boy laugh lightly.

"Welcome Mr. Walker, to our prestigious school. I thank you for coming here to help" said the older man sitting at the desk, the principal of Ouran Academy. His voice suggested that he had been worrying about this for some time now. "But I would like to remind you that I do not want any of the students knowing about this" he finished, before gesturing for Allen to sit down in a seat in front of his desk. He explained the general school rules and obligations to Allen before pressing a button, and moments later another young man entered the office. He had sandy blonde hair and was well-dressed in a light purple coat and black pants.  
"Hello, my name is Oraiya" said the blonde boy, in a monotone voice that Allen interpreted as him not usually being very social. This made Allen almost instantly remember Kanda and his lack of interest in anyone else. The thought made Allen frown.  
"Is something the matter?" the principal asked, a hint of amusement in his voice, masked with concern for what Allen could be thinking.  
"N-No. Sorry. Just an unpleasant memeory is all! Allen answered hurredly replacing the frown with his innocent smile, …hoping the principal would drop the subject. Luckily he changed the subject back to Allen's classes. When he finished, Oraiya spoke up again.  
"Anyway, I will be your guide for today. We should hurry up. Your first class starts soon, and you can't be late" the boy instructed in his uniterested voice. "Oh I almost forgot! Here's your schedule. You are in Class 1-A. Follow me." He then turned and opened the door, walking out into the extravagant hallway. Allen said a hurried goodbye to the principal and went to follow Oraiya to his class.

--- A few minutes later in Class 1-A ---

BBBRRRIINNNGGG!

The students took their seats chattering animatedly to each other. The teacher called for silence, having to yell over the still noisy students. "We have a new student joining us today all the way from London. His name is Allen Walker. Please give him a warm welcome." With that the teacher walked over to the door, said something to the figure waiting outside, and Allen entered the classroom. "he-hello, i'm allen walker. its a pleasure to meet everyone!" allen said politly, as he walked through the door. unfortunatly for him he just happened to become the victim of a school wide tradition, when a new student enters the class, a large scale prank must be palyed on him or her. unfortunatly, the prank went a little too far, and ended up knocking him out. because of this poor allen had to be brought to the nurses ofice.

--- After Class is over, In the South hallway---

When Allen finally awoke in the nurse's room, he had no recollection of some of the day's previous events. And forgetting his total lack of direction, he left and soon after realized he had no idea where he was going. Allen sighed and decided it was best to go into the closest room and find someone who actually knew where he was. He walked up to the next door down and read the sign above the door. It read '3rd Music Room'. He turned the handle, and stepped inside only to be met by darkness.  
"Hello?" he called into the dark, walking forward, only to trip over his own feet and start to fall. Trying to stop himself, he reached out and grabbed the closest thing to him which was a tapestry hanging on the wall, causing it to rip, sendin both it and him crashing to the floor. Then to top it all off, the rod holding up the tapestry fell and came down on Allen's head knocking him out cold.

"Eh…so a little prince has finally arrived…"

---End of Prologue---


	2. and the missfortune beggins

Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! its saku-chan. (strange nickname i know, long story, dont ask....) anyway i allmost forgot,  
I DO NOT OWN DGM! or Ouran High

also any and all flames will be used to commemorate the dead! ooh, look, isn't it shiny!

also, please review, they are greatly appreciated!

Allen began to wake up, slowly at first before he remembered where he was and what had happened.  
"So, you finally awakened!" a boy with blond hair said, as he towered over our klutzy hero.  
Allen bolted up. Before he could say anything, however, a kid had jumped up on top of him, effectively both pinning him as well as knocking the wind out of him.  
"Ooff"  
"Hey, hey, what's your name and why are you here?" honey-sempai asked curiously, but was completely ignored.  
"Hm… well, you are kind of early for the host club… Sorry." Tamaki said apologetically.  
"Host……Club…… what's that? I only needed to ask for directions because I was lost…" Allen said nervously, "and my name is Allen."  
"Hm… well then, you certainly have gotten yourself into a bit of a bind then, haven't you? That tapestry you ripped was worth quite a lot. Now you are going to have to pay us back for it." Kyoya said, only caring about the money as usual.  
"Meaning… .." Allen said, his voice shaking slightly.  
"Well, I guess that is one way of putting it… not the kindest way of putting it though…" Tamaki said sweat-dropping.  
"De…Bt…So…Much…Debt… ha, HAHA! This time its mine, not masters!" Allen exclaimed before giving in to maniacal giggles, before Sitting over in a corner with a gigantic boulder saying DEBT in large bold letters.  
"…………um…………" everyone said, slightly confused when Allen's crazed laughter suddenly stopped, even Kyoya's stoic composure slightly dropped in that moment.  
"How Much?" Allen asked suddenly serious.  
"Um… About 5,000,000 yen" replied kyoya.  
"HA! I have had to pay back more than that before; I could get it within the day!" Allen Exclaimed.  
"How?" everyone else asked sweat-drooping.  
"The same way I always pay off debt, I gambol."  
"WHAT?! No, you will not pay us back using such vulgar methods," Tamaki exclaimed horrified that anyone could even consider gamboling as a way to pay off debt, what if they loose everything? Then what?  
"EH?! Why not? I never loose, and it's not that bad, If not by gamboling then how do you expect me to pay off this debt?" Allen asked, slightly panicky now.  
"You will work for us in our host club to pay us back!" Tamaki stated bluntly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, clapping his hands together in finality.  
"Why? And what is this host club that you keep continuously mentioning?" Allen asked, slightly apprehensive about what the answer might be because the last time he had asked he had been blatantly ignored.  
"The host club is a group of guys who work to please the women of this school, to put it simply." Tamaki said.  
"Yes, although we will need to figure out what type you are as well, but we can call in Renge-chan for that." Said kyoya before Allen could say anything.  
"…WHAT?!" Allen screamed, horrified at the very prospect of it all. "Y-You got the wrong person for that kind of thing. Ohhhhhh, why couldn't Lavi be the klutz, Why Me?..."  
"Sorry, but you are the one in this situation, not this lavi figure." replied kyoya coldly.  
Suddenly the floor in the back of the room split open (causing Allen to jump high enough to grab at the ceiling...) and a platform with a girl on it began spiraling upwards. An annoying laugh managed to reach their ears over the noise of the moving staircases motors and engines.  
"wh-what the heck?" Allen exclaimed.  
"Ah, Renge, right on time as usual!" exclaimed tamaki, completely unfazed by her glamorous entrance, but clapping nun the less.  
"I heard my name mentioned and…" she trailed off, suddenly catching sight of Allen. "Ah, this must be a new member! Hm… Have you figured out what type he is yet?" she asked, as if Allen weren't even in the room.  
"We're not sure, but probably the polite and kind type." Replied kyoya.  
"Ya, as well as the type of person who doesn't give a dam if he gets hurt as long as his friends are safe, he can also be quite stupid at times." Said a new voice from the doorway, making them all turn.  
"Lavi!" Allen exclaimed, jumping up and running over to him. "Why are you here?"  
"Because, baka moyashi-chan, we couldn't get into contact with Timu-campy, which got everyone worried about weather you were safe or not, and so they sent me as backup!" lavi explained exuberantly, happy that he could finally see Allen after so long.  
Allen had been getting redder and redder as lavi spoke, stared down at his feet guiltily, embarrassed that lavi had to leave HQ just because he hadn't been able to find timu. "I'm sorry" Allen said guiltily, but secretly relieved that lavi had come all that way for him; to make sure he was alright. "I didn't mean for you to have to come here for nothing, I am so sorry, lavi."  
Lavi laughed, ruffling Allen's hair. "I don't mind, why would I mind when it gets me away from panda for about a year! Who wouldn't accept?! Besides, I would never leave my cute little brother to fend for himself in a place where he can't even speak the language." Lavi said with his usual goofy smile.  
Suddenly, they heard a cough from behind them, but they chose to ignore it, to engrossed in their conversation to care.  
"Oh!" lavi exclaimed, pulling something out of his jacket and handing it to Allen. "jerry-san told me to give this to you!" he exclaimed, handing Allen a lunch box.  
When he opened it and saw its contents, and he was ecstatic, and therefore plopped himself down on the couch and began to pig-out on the snack jerry had made for him, Dango.  
"Oh, how I Missed Jerry-sans cooking! So Good!" Allen exclaimed happily.  
While Allen ate, lavi talked with the other people in the room, namely the host club.  
"And that, my friends, is how to make Allen oblivious to the world, you give him food. He particularly likes dango. When eating it, I have noticed that he will lose track of his every surrounding, and his sole intention will be to devour the food as quickly as possible." Lavi stated Mater-o-factly.  
"Eh, really?" kyoya said taking note of this new fact that he had just learned in a note book that had just appeared out of thin air. "So you are the lavi person that Allen mentioned earlier,"  
"Yup, and you couldn't have phrased that statement a little nicer? Oh well." Lavi said shrugging. "Oi Moyashi-chan can you come here for a moment?" lavi called but he had barley finished the sentence before Allen had punched him in the face. (Authors note: when Allen started yelling at lavi, he forgot what he was going to say…)  
"IT'S ALLEN! Say it with me now A-L-L-E-N! It's not that hard!" Allen yelled in Lavi's ear.  
After this they all sat around talking and getting to know each other for the half an hour till the host club opened.

"Well, guys, its finely time to open up the host club for the day!" Exclaimed Tamaki, clapping his hands together with finality. "Now for the costumes!"  
"Costumes?" Allen asked confused about why he would need a costume.  
"Yes, costumes. Here, this one is yours!" Tamaki said handing Allen a fancy short sleeved shirt and dress pants.  
"No way, absolutely not!" Allen said, backing away from them, until suddenly he was hugged from behind.  
"Allen-chan! Please wear the costume!" said a very happy *cough*hyper*cough* honey-sempai. "Please!!"  
"No, I will not wear the costume!" Allen blatantly refused.  
"Aw, come on Moyashi-chan, you should do it!" lavi whined, completely forgetting about Allen's deformed arm as he poked him.  
"No, No way, No how! I have NEVER worn short sleeves, and I am NOT starting now!" Allen said, backing away again.  
"Never?!" Exclaimed Tamaki, shocked by this little bit of news.  
"Yes, never…" Allen started pausing every so often. " I was born with a deformed left arm. Every time in the past when someone has seen my arm, they would beat me to a pulp before leaving, all because of this arm. Even my real parents disowned me because of it when I was so young that I don't even remember who whey were." Allen said in a sad monotone.  
Everyone aside from lavi (who was feeling guilty for forgetting this fact) was shocked. Horrified that Allen had had such a horrible past.  
"Show Us." Tamaki said seriously, wanting to know how bad it actually was.  
"NO!" Allen screamed trying to back away. But before he could go very far he was grabbed by Mori-sempai from behind, and no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't get free. Soon he stopped struggling. He was quite terrified, though, and was crying because of it.  
Tamaki walked ove3r to him and gently brushed his tears away. "Don't worry nothing bad will happen to you." He whispered quietly before pulling up the sleeve on his left arm.  
The moment his arm came into view, he began to shake, frightened of what these people would do to him now that they had seen what he had concealed for his entire life. He waited expectantly, preparing himself for the mental and physical abuse that he was sure would follow, but it never came. Instead he felt someone hugging him. He looked down to see honey-sempai, tamaki, and everyone else (aside from Lavi, Kyoya, and Mori) hugging him.  
"WH-why?" Allen asked, confusion lacing his already trembling voice.  
"Because, like it or not, you are one of us now, part of our family. Also, your arm isn't really all that bad, but I can understand why you would want to hide it, there ARE many people who fear things that are different and try to destroy them." Tamaki said, hugging Allen even tighter, allowing him to cry into his shoulder from both relief, and pent up grief.  
"Alright, since Allen can't have short sleeves, we will have to get him a different costume…

30 MIN LAYTER.

"Perfect!" Tamaki exclaimed, looking at Allen in his new costume. "Now we can put up the open sign! Allen, since no one knows you yet, you can just walk around, say hi, talk with people, and have fun! So, Now, Lets open up shop!" Tamaki shouted exuberantly.  
Mere minutes later the doors were open, and girls were crowding around the door trying to get in. they had all heard the rumor that the host club had gotten a new member. So the moment the doors opened and they could go in they began to look around for the new member. Once they realized who it was, the new transfer student from England, they would stop dead in their tracks. This in turn created a gigantic blockade at the door.  
"Well, say hello, Allen! Don't be shy!" Tamaki said exuberantly, giving Allen alight push to get him started.  
"He-Hello, I am Allen walker… Nice to meet you." Allen said still nervous but he didn't forget to put on one of his adorable smiles that can get him anything he wants from anyone. (Accept for Kanda ^_^) but he was still nervous about what their response to him being there would be. But suddenly he was no longer standing, but rather falling towards the ground, Fast. Before he hit the ground, however, his fall was halted by two hands grabbing him around the stomach.  
"La-Lavi, please…don't…do…tha-t." he said, out of breath after the near fatal glomp attack he had just received from lavi. He was also feeling slightly light headed, but he brushed it off as nothing.  
"A-llen! You don't look so good." Lavi said in a sing song voice putting his hand on Allen's forehead.  
"La-vi! I'm…fine." He said, but he was obviously not fine since he was wobbling a little.  
"No, your not, you always say that, so by now I have learned not to trust your word where your health is concerned." Lavi said, picking Allen up bridal style (while Allen struggled in his grip… "PUT ME DOWN!") And plopped him down on one of the couches.  
"Now stay put." He said to Allen, before turning to tamaki. "Hey, could you take care of my little brother for now? He tends to brush off his health. Oh, by the looks of it, he has a fever somewhere between 99 and 101-102, so make sure that he doesn't move from the couch!"  
"EH?! Lavi! I'm fine, and I'm not your little brother!" Allen exclaimed, more than a little P/O'ed that lavi was as if he couldn't take care of himself.  
"Well, would you rather that I call you Moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked  
"That's even worse! Just use my name for once, say it with me now: A-L-L-E-N! It's not that Hard!" Allen screamed at lavi.  
"HAHA! Well, I will be back; I need to go call Komui and tell him that aside from a fever you are perfectly fine." Lavi said cheerfully.  
"Oi, Lavi, I just thought of something, why did you come here anyway? I have only been here for a little less than a day." Allen asked curious about just why Lavi was there in the first place.  
"Um…Allen, you have actually been here for four days. Komui began to worry when he didn't hear from you, and therefore sent me here to come and find you.  
"N-No…Way" Allen said trembling slightly.  
"Well, I will be back!" lavi said cheerfully before leaving to make the phone call.  
"Four…………… Days?!" Allen muttered to himself before slowly loosing himself to the feverish sleep that had been threatening him for quite some time now, oblivious to the people around him.


	3. aw crud, a dance!

Chapter 2

Hey, everyone! its saku-chan. (strange nickname i know, long story, dont ask....) anyway i allmost forgot,  
I DO NOT OWN DGM! or Ouran High

also any and all flames will be used to commemorate the dead! ooh, look, isn't it shiny!

also, please review, they are greatly appreciated!

When Allen woke up, he was still in the host clubs room, but there was a rather large group of people gathered around him, just staring. He didn't know any of them which made him a little nervous. Before his nervousness could turn to panic, however, Lavi's face popped into his field of vision. This calmed him immensely to know that there was a friend within the sea of strangers.

"You ok? Allen? Still groggy?" Lavi sighed, then turned to Tamaki and said, "Can you please get these people out of Allen's face? They are scaring him, and with a fever as high as his that will only serve to make it get even higher." Then he followed everyone's eyes and realized what every one was staring at, Allen's gloves were missing. This angered him immensely and he shouted "Ok, who took off Allen's gloves?!"

When Allen heard this he slowly lifted up his trembling hands only to realize that Lavi's statement was true, to his absolute horror his gloves were GONE! Terrified by this, Allen did something no one thought he was capable of in the state he was in; he bolted upright and ran out of the room, fast. He ran until he came upon a bathroom and ran into one of its stalls and shut and locked the stall door. He then proceeded to put down the toilet seat and quietly sat down on it holding his head. Now the stalls in the bathroom went from floor to ceiling so thankfully no one would be able to come in from bellow the walls. He didn't relax till the door was shut and locked.

As he sat, he looked down at his hand dismally. Trying to think of a way to hid it but coming up with none he sighed heavily.

Another thing about these bathrooms is that the stall doors had one way mirrors embedded into them, allowing the person in the stall to see out, but prevented the people outside from seeing in. this was quite helpful when one was hiding, like Allen was, because he could look out and see anyone that would wish him harm right outside the door. But it was also kind of unnerving, (trust me, I know. Those types of stalls are very creepy, especially in the middle of a movie theater…)

He paid explicit attention to how much noise he was making, making sure to make as little noise as possible so that no one would notice him.

After about 3 hours of hiding he decided that it was safe to leave the bathroom without being seen.

He left the bathroom nervously and, hoping he could get back to the hotel he and lavi were staying at fairly quickly, walked down the hall in complete silence. Unfortunately for him he ended up bumping into Haruhi.

"Allen-kun!" Haruhi called, running to catch up with him.

"o-oh, hello, Haruhi-sama, I thought you were with the rest of the host club." (1) Allen stated after realizing that it was her. (He knew it from the start; he was just too polite to point it out. XP) "Ano, Haruhi-sama, why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" he asked his curiosity winning over his polite side.

"UM…" she said.

"Oh, so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Allen exclaimed, embarrassed that he had made her nervous (or at least that's what he thought…"

"No, no, its ok, it's just that not many people know that I am a girl, so you just surprised me, that's all. Also, please don't call me –Sama, its weird. Ok, one last random question, how old are you?"

"Um… 15" he replied warily.

"Ok, then –kun will do! Um… Allen-kun, did something happen in your past that traumatized you so baldy that you are afraid to show your arm? You don't have to tell if it's too painful, but I would really like to know." She said somewhat timidly.

"O-Ok, if you really want to know, I will tell you…" Allen said.

"Ok, if you tell me your background, I will tell you mine!" Haruhi replied exuberantly.

"Alright, I will tell you my past… when I was little my true parents abandoned me because of my deformed left arm. I wandered around for quite a while, always keeping my arm covered, and never staying in one place for more than a week. Whenever someone found out about my arm they would call me devils spawn or some cruel name like that, then they would proceed to beat me within an inch of my life. Then I met mana. Mana was my foster father, he loved me as if I were his own son, and I loved him as if he was my true father. We lived happily for many years. But then, when I was 12, he died, and the rest doesn't matter! Aside from meeting lavi as well as all of my other friends who treat me as their equally rather than something inferior." Allen finished, before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Oh, man, that's harsh. I am so sorry; no wonder you were so scared.

"Actually I personally don't think it was as bad as it could have been. And because of this I am perfectly fine with it, well aside from Mana's death…"

Here we are!" Haruhi exclaimed, for they had just arrived back at the host club room, much to Allen's dismay.

………………………………………..Meanwhile……………………………..………….

"So, you are Allen's friend right, so can you tell me a little about his past?" Kyoya asked, clipboard out ready to take notes.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't really know the answer to that, I mean; I have gotten bits and pieces out of him here and there, but nothing more. But you should ask him yourself, you might get more of an answer out of him than I was able to get. If you do succeed, can you also tell me? I mean I am his comrade and all…" lavi babbled, not making a whole lot of sense.

As Haruhi and Allen walked into the room, everything went silent. After seeing his arm no one knew how to approach him.

Allen fidgeted silently under their scrutinizing gaze, fearing what would happen next, getting ready to run if necessary.

"A-Allen, please forgive me, I was off running an errand, and didn't know what had happened till I heard the screams…" Tamaki stated apologetically.

That's-alright. What happened happened? Nothing can be done about it now." Allen said sadly.

"Allen-kun, please, forgive us, we were curious about what was under your gloves, we knew we shouldn't have removed your gloves, but even still that doesn't excuse our actions, and for that we are truly sorry." One of the girls said, with everyone else nodding along with her.

"It-its ok, I forgive you… so what are you going to do, now that you know? Run away screaming? Punch me then walk out? Beat me up? What?" Allen said with a slight edge to his voice, because though he was fearful, he was still desperate for an answer. And so he shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Moyashi-chan! I was soooooooooo worried! I couldn't find my little brother A~~~~~~~~ny where!" lavi whined, after glomping Allen from behind so tightly that he couldn't even breath because he had only just gotten back from searching. "Please don't do that again, especially when you have a rather high fever." Lavi finished. Then he picked up Allen, and, before he could protest, he plopped him down on the couch.

"Lavi!" Allen whined, "How many times must I say this, my name is ALLEN! And I am not you brother, baka usagi." Allen finished, borrowing Kanda's nickname for lavi in his time of annoyance. But pouting, he did as he was told and did not get up.

"Oh, Allen, the host club will be putting on a ball in about a week, so, since you are a member of the host club, you will have to attend. And don't think you will get out of it just because you have a cold, that's the entire reason it isn't going to be for a while." Tamaki said seriously.

*Growl~~~~~~~~~l* "hehe, alright, but can I eat first? _Please?!"_ Allen begged feeling like he hadn't eaten in foreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever.

"Ok, Allen, give me a list of foods you want to have and I will go get as many of them as possible!" lavi said because he was the only one who knew of Allen's Ginormus appetite.

"Kay, I would like to have (hey can someone give me a list of foods, I am unsure of where to find one…but until I get a list, use your imagination, people, everyone has one!) and thank you lavi!" Allen said finishing the list of foods that he wanted with a yawn.

"Kay~! I will be back, but in the mean time, I would like you to get some sleep." Lavi said, then to Tamaki, ignoring the girls purposefully, "Please make sure he gets a nap, he could really use the rest." Lavi said before setting off to find what he had been asked to get.

"Sure……thing….. does he always eat that much?!" he replied shocked by the long list of foods that Allen had mentioned.

"Yup! See ya soon!" he called back before leaving the room.

"Ok, Tamaki-san, who was that? He seemed to know Allen-kun really well." One of the girls asked, walking towards Allen, who flinched back a little. When she saw him flinch she stopped, and Allen immediately relaxed.

"*yawn* good night~" had with that he fall into a sound sleep.

"Kawaii, I don't care if his arm is different, he is so adorable when he is asleep!" one of the girls squealed quietly so as not to wake him up.

"I Agree completely!" another stated.

"anyway, *cough* ah yes, the red heads name is lavi and he is indeed a close friend of Allen's. Please treat him with the respect that he deserves." Kyoya announced to their guests as a whole.

____________________________ (Half an hour later)__________________________

"Finally back, Man, the food here sure is expensive, remind me to get the food elsewhere next time, Kay?" lavi exclaimed wheeling in a cart of food, or should I say it was more like there was no cart, just food.

*sniff, sniff* "FOOD!!!!!" Allen exclaimed, waking up immediately.

"hehe, yes, but you stay put, I will come to you, lenalee would kill me if I let you over exert yourself like you did on the ark." Lavi half jokingly said, while wheeling the food over to his starving companion.

"Hope you enjoy it, Twas the orders money, MWAHAHAHAHAHA~" lavi cried out in a sing song voice.

But Allen was indifferent to his surroundings as he dug into his food, starving after about half a day without food.

"Allen!" Renge exclaimed, with no effect, "it is impolite to eat like that!" she tried again, this time taking away the food, which got Allen's immediate attention.

"foo-d? FOOD!" he exclaimed looking at his food that was currently in Renges possession. "*Sniff, sniff WAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!*" Allen began to cry, because Renge had taken away his precious food.

"What did you do that fore?!" lavi exclaimed angrily to Renge as he tried to comfort Allen.

"the way he was eating was impolite, especially here." Renge replied indifferent to the entire situation she had just caused.

"it's not Allen's fault that he has to eat like that! He has a medical condition that requires him to consume large amounts of food within a short period of time. Trust me, this is normal for him. Now kindly return the food to him so that bad things do not happen to you." Lavi said in a deadly calm voice.

"fine, fine, and Allen," Renge said fearful of the wrath of an angry red head.

"Huh?" Allen replied sadly looking up at Renge with eyes that were clearly begging her to give him back his food.

"I am sorry, I didn't know, here's your food back!" she replied quickly before handing the food over. Never once did she feel Lavi's penetrating glare leave her back.

"That's ok!" Allen replied immediately cheerful again as he got back to the most important thing in the room to him at that time, his food.

_______________________A day less than a week later_________________________

"oh, ya, you mentioned that before!" Allen started a little nervously, since he had gotten over the cold just 2 days prior to the events taking place.

"yes, we did. Why do you seem so nervous, are you like Haruhi and can't dance?" Tamaki asked.

"……………………"

"you cant, can you. Oh well, we will just have to teach you!" Tamaki stated cheerfully.

And so began the dance lessons (to quote my friend and editor, "oh lord……")

______________________________and the party begins._________________________

"Welcome! Please have fun and enjoy yourselves at the party!" they all said in unison, including lavi who had somehow become an honorary member of the host club. (2)

"so, since you two are commoners, you probably don't get to eat high class foods often, so if there is anything you want, don't hesitate to ask!" Kaoru and Hikaoru exclaimed in unison.

"Do you have… Fancy tuna?" Haruhi asked hesitantly.

"Someone get Haruhi some fancy tuna!" Tamaki shouted.

"Anything you want Allen?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, although nothing can beat jerry-san's cooking, do you have dango?" Allen asked.

"um, there is some down there on the table…" kaoru started, but before he could say anything more, a rather large group of girls had brought over a heaping plate of them just for him.

"Yummy! This is really good! But it still can't beat jerry-san's cooking…" Allen said between bites, slightly disappointed, but not all that much, seeing as he knew that on one could beat jerry-san's cooking.

"Ano, Allen-kun?" asked a girl with light purple hair (Not Road, people.) as she walked up to him.

"Hai, hime-san, what can I do for you?" Allen asked (its hime-san, because Tamaki had drilled it into his head that that is what he is supposed to call their guests, also, Clueless! Hehe)

"May I…….. have this dance?" she asked.

"Ano,……" Allen began before being interrupted.

"sure, he would love to!" lavi exclaimed, glomping Allen from behind. From there he proceeded to whisper in Allen's ear. "congrats, looks like you just hooked a real cutie, go get her!" lavi whispered.

Soon a song began to play, it was a sad, slow song called The haru haru, as the D.J. later announced, and Allen led her out onto the dance stage and they began to dance.

"Wow, You're really good!" she exclaimed before adding "oh, my name is ari, (aka, Arianna)"

"really? I don't think I am that good, I only just learned how to dance yesterday." Allen replied.

Suddenly there was a whirring sound and Allen collapsed clutching a hand over his left eye.

"Ano, Allen-kun? What was that noise just now?" ari asked concern in her voice.

"um, I'm Sorry, but I have to go." Allen said quickly before running away.

"Lavi!" Allen shouted before disappearing outside.

Once outside, he began running, trying to pinpoint the akumas location, which he soon found to be about half a mile away. He immediately ran to the location only to find three level akuma floating above the ground in a clearing that spanned about 15 feet in diameter.

"Well, well, exorcist, that was quick! Now, shall we begin?" it said and within moments an all out battle had erupted.

"Activate, CROWN CLOWN!" Allen cried, before immediately getting down to business and, used crown clown's cape to capture one of the akuma, only to destroy it moments later using the claws that had once been his left hand. He then moved on to the next one, and was about to repeat the process when the other remaining akuma came up behind him and shot one of its bullets through his shoulder, fairly close to his heart. This sent forced Allen to hurriedly destroy the 2nd akuma before he fell to the ground on one knee before being blasted back a second time. It was at this point that lavi arrived at the clearing.

"Allen?!" lavi shouted fearful for his friends life.

"stay back!" Allen called to lavi before raising his hand and shouting to the heavens "Cross Grave-u!" he cried out destroying the remaining akuma. Once it was destroyed, he collapsed to the ground both from blood loss, as well as exhaustion and pain from his now broken leg.

"Komui," lavi said, speaking into the receiver of a phone that just happened to be in the host club's room.

"Yes, lavi? What is it?" Komui asked.

"um… I think that people are beginning to suspect that there is more to us than meets the eye. I think it would be easier for us to work if they knew what was going on." Lavi said into the receiver.

"I agree with you completely" Komui replied, before putting his hand over the mouth piece and saying "hey Levi (levier) do you think it would be a good idea to tell the school populace about us if they are already guessing at it anyway?" komui asked.

"*sigh* alright, go ahead." Levi said.

"yay!" Komui exclaimed before returning to his conversation. "it's a Yes! I will contact the head master about an assembly to explain everything as well as the dangers of getting in the way." Komui stated happily.

"Kay, Thanks, Komui!" lavi exclaimed exuberantly.

There was a click and the line went dead.

Well there you have it, sorry it took so long, my sister decided to hog the computer for like a day or more.

1) He calls them sama because he is technically working for them.

2) Lavi is an honorary member of the host club because he is Allen's "bodyguard" and all of the host clubs usual members voted that he should also become an honorary member of the host club *sweat drop…*

Well, wow, this was even longer than the last chapter, about eleven pages hand written where as there were only eight pages hand written in the last one. Hehe, the hand written pages are full of colors because my friend always uses pretty highlighters.

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story,

Saku-chan signing off!

"And this is where Kira-chan signs on!"

Muahahahahahaha!!!!!

So for those of you who don't know (i.e. all of you) I am Saku-chan's editor!

And it has been the most entertaining few months of my year so far! So I have decided to give some commentary on what's going on….and to offer you your daily dose of wise-ass-cracks and sarcasm.

So meh thoughts so far…..

(Lavi + beautiful (and rich) girls = BAD IDEA) lolz

That's basically it….oooh! Side story inspiration!

*Saku-chan comes back*

Saku: What ARE YOU DOING!

Kira: . . . uh….nothin…..

Saku: *facepalm*

Kira: SERIOUSLY!

Saku: Riiiiiight….

Kira: ….. Do you think Lavi and Reno could be realated…..?

Saku: *bangs head on table*

Kira: . . . oh well! BYE BYE EVERYONE!!! SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!!!!!!!


	4. wait,what the heck is innocence?

Chapter 3

Ok, people, here is the third chapter in innocence of a host, as usual I own nothing. Sorry, this is shorter than I thought it was… hmmmmmmm… Oh, the other day I found this _REALLY_ sad song, its called servant of evil. It had me crying sooooooooooooooo hard. It's about these twins who were basically separated from each other when they were little, and how they grew up as princess and servant. Finally at the end of the song the girl is sentenced to death for her actions (also listen to daughter of evil (aku no musume) before you listen to servant of evil.) and her twin brother, not wanting her to die, gave her his cloths and took her place at the chopping block, eventually getting executed instead… *wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!* it was so sad! Allice human sacrifice is also really good… just watch the video this link goes to! .com/watch?v=xW_JUOYvJu0

But anyway~ I DO NOT OWN Man, sadly, and flames WILL be used to commemorate the dead.

-Saku-chan

*Edited by Kira-chan!

"Attention, all teachers, you and your students are to report to the banquet hall immediately, that is all." The voice of the principal boomed out of the loudspeaker. Most people were confused, and wondered if it had anything to do with Allen and lavi having been called down to the principals' office earlier that day.

Flashback:

'Ring, Ring'

"Hello?"

"Yes, can you send Allen Walker and Lavi Bookman down to my office?" (My editors comment "LOL. *singing* Someone's in trouble…")

"Yes, of course." The teacher put her hand over the mouth piece of the phone and said to her class "Allen, Lavi, the principal would like to see you in his office."

"Alright! Come on Allen, you need help getting up?" lavi asked, worried about his injured friend.

"N-No, I'm fine." He said and struggled to get up with as little pain as possible. Suddenly he was lifted up by none other than Lavi.

"Really? Because you sure don't look fine. Come on, we gotta go, wouldn't wanna keep the principal waitin'!" Lavi exclaimed before helping the protesting Allen out of the door.

They walked through the halls until they got to the principals office.

"Welcome! Come in, come in. I am going to have the assembly in the banquet hall in half an hour, so get ready and meet me in the banquet hall in half an hour." The principal told them.

"Hai!" they both exclaimed before going to get into their exorcist jackets for the assembly, Allen needing a bit of help from Lavi in order to get his on with out an excruciating amount of pain.

Present:

A jumble of noise was heard as everyone in the school filed into the banquet hall.

"Quiet!" shouted the principal to the newly assembled group of students. "This is important so listen up. Two students here aren't actually students, they have a warning fore you and you would do well to listen to them." The principal said while stepping aside to reveal Allen and Lavi standing behind him on the stage.

"Hello! We are here to~…." Allen began before being cut off by Lavi.

"Allen~! That's so boring! Let's skip to the important part!" Lavi exclaimed.

"*sigh* Lavi… fine, hello! We're exorcists her to protect the school populace while destroying all the akuma in the area, and try to find the innocence that is supposedly here on top of that…."Allen rephrased his words so that they were more 'fun' as Lavi put it…

"Yes, we exorcists use 'innocence' to basically get rid of the akuma and find the innocence fragment that should be somewhere in this school…" Lavi added.

Suddenly someone exclaimed in confusion, "wait, you use your _Innocence_ to fight these akuma?!" they exclaimed horrified at the very idea.

"Wha~ no, no." Lavi replied.

"Then what is innocence?" someone else asked.

"How bout we show you?" he asked before turning to Allen. "ya up to it?" lavi asked worried that Allen wouldn't have the strength to invocate his innocence.

"H-Hai." Allen said.

"Hatsudo!" they both cried out at the same time. Within seconds Allen was covered in a white cloak, and lavi had his hammer out. They soon began to hear gasps and exclamations of shock being brought into existence by the gathered crowd.

"Everything was going fine until a whirring sound was heard. "Lavi! Akuma!" Allen exclaimed and was about to throw down his crutches when Lavi stopped him.

"No, you are already injured, it would be suicide for you to go out on to the battle field, I'll go." Lavi said.

"NO Way! Just because I am injured doesn't mean it can get in the way of me doing my job, and besides, there are too many for you to handle by yourself. Injuries and pain are un important as long as there are akuma souls that need to be saved!" Allen exclaimed oblivious to the assembled people around him. And paying no heed to lavi he dropped the crutches, and ran to the place where the akuma were, ignoring the pain that made his legs shake under their weight.

"Allen! *sigh* can't be helped I guess." Lavi stated before running after Allen to join the fray that come into existence outside of the school.

__________outside___________

"Allen, how many more?" lavi shouted above the din of fighting. He had immediately begun destroying the akuma once he had joined Allen outside. There had been at least a hundred when they had begun.

"I don't know, about 50? That would have to be my best guess. About 20 level threes, I'll take care of them. And the rest are ones and twos." Allen called back hurriedly because a cupple level three akuma had just attacked him.

"I take that back, there are only about 40 left!" Allen shouted over his shoulder again.

"Just don't get careless." Lavi replied.

And they fought on. Soon though, while battling a particularly powerful level three, Allen got knocked unconscious and crown clown was forced to take over his actions.

(Half an hour later)

Lavi walked into the auditorium carrying a still unconscious Allen in his arms.

"Damb it, Allen! Why must you always try to protect others if it always means that you will be the one to pay the price?! Look at you, you are even more beat up than before!" lavi shouted at the unconscious boy, angered by his rash actions and disregard to the consequences. "*sigh*, well, its sad, but I remember hearing Bak-san saying that Allen had said that he considered himself only a weapon so… well, we will just have to teach him that he IS HUMAN, not a weapon!" Lavi exclaimed hitting his fist into his palm. "ok, I will be right back, I have to get Allen to the infirmary." Lavi called to the assembled masses in front of the stage.

But it wasn't guna happen; fate was plotting against them, as well as with them. For before he could even leave the stage, there was a bright green flash of light that lit up the banquet hall.

"What?! I-innocence! Alle~n, you choose one really bad time to be unconscious!" lavi cried out as people began to move away from a small group of three people, all girls standing in the middle of a glowing circle. Suddenly it began to circle up around the three girls leaving them glowing a soft green in its wake. Then the light dissipated leaving the three girls standing there alone, their cloths still glowing of their own volition.

"What the heck?! Why am I glowing?! Why are we glowing?! What is going on?!" they all shouted in unison each one of them equally shocked at the series of events that just taken place.

"I think we have found the innocence! That was easier than I expected! Oi, Allen, wake up! We found it! Or rather them…." Lavi shouted throwing a glass of icy water on Allen's head (I know, I know, I have no idea where it came from either…. Laviiiiiiiiiii….)

"Wha~ ow!" Allen exclaimed as he sat bolt upright, shocked by the cold water that been dumped on his head, before falling back down in excruciating pain. "Lavi~ that hurt, and it was cold!" he wined.

"Well you shouldn't have sat up. Don't try it again, anyway, look, apparently there is more than one innocence here, and there they are, the innocence's 'hosts'." Lavi exclaimed pinning Allen down with one hand and pointing with the other at a group of three girls standing in the crowd completely confused.

"Really?! Wow, wasn't expecting that one…Lavi?" Allen said.

"Y~es Allen?" Lavi replied hyperly.

"I think we've go our work cut out for us…" Allen deadpanned making Lavi sweatdrop as he noticed just who the three girls were that the innocence's had picked.

Though I hate them, hehe, cliffy! Anyway sorry this one was so short. Anyway, on a really random note, I was listening to Alice human sacrifice the entire time I was typing this up….. Oh well! That song rules! I hoped everyone had a very happy new year! Oh, I learned what VOCALOID is today!

-Saku-chan

*Darth Vader Theme plays*

Hi everyone! Kira-chan here!

*music continues*

That is SO NOT funny Lavi!!!

*music continues*

Be right back.

. . .

*loud crash and music stops*

. . .

Ok, so as I was saying-

*Allen runs in* What did you do to Lavi?!!!

. . . Nothin . . .* runs away before Allen can kill her

-Kira-chan

Saku-chan: O.O… wow, and I thought I took a lot to get Allen mad….

Allen: hey! That's not nice!

Saku-chan: yep! But that's life for ya, it's NEVER fair! HeHe, I finally got to paint my clay Timcampy today! But poor Tim! His tail broke in two in the kiln. :(

Allen: you killed Timcampy?!

Saku-chan: no, just his tail… *sweatdrop* but we fixed it with some hot glue and a TONE of paint! HeHe! Hmmmmmmmmm wonder what the Noah are doin…. Oh well! That's their problem not mine!

Allen: *hugs the real Timcampy to him.* Well if that's the case, you are never going near the real one!

Saku-chan: *sigh* anyway… Allen, I may love you, but if you hurt Kira-chan, there will be major repercussions…. And you probably wouldn't like any of them….. *maniacal laughter begins to emanate from Saku-chan* well, bye! Oh, hey Allen, did you ever notice that a gyroscope looks kind of like an innocence fragment? For my b-day kira chan painted one the same color as the innocence and gave it to me! It is so cool!

Allen: O~K then…. *slowly inches away* bye! *he runs off*

Saku-chan: Allen~! Oh, fine, BYE!

-saku-chan(again!)


	5. Comments so far!

Kira-chan's commentary so far! (after ch 3)

So the demons have finally arrived! Duh duh duh DUH!!!! Lol

So anyway I was reading a fanfic called, "Why not to give Gaara a chicken" and there was a part where Gaara puts the chicken in the toaster, and I was like …WTF?????

And it got me thinking….what about? I don't remember……he he *anime sweatdrop*

And then I was reading another where Gaara was SUPER protective of his teddy… and threatened to kill Kankuro and Temaru when they stole it. Lolz

Lesson learned: DO NOT mess with Gaara's

Um….also I have to comment on how awesome the DGM song Doubt and Trust is. I loved it!

And I have officially come to believe that Lavi could be related to Reno from FFVII.

Hey, It's saku-chan!

Anyway, one other comment is that there is a video on youtube that is called Man Chibi race, awesome song, as well as adorable video!

Also, don't ask about the nickname, it's a long story I would rather not get into now! Smiley's for everyone!

hey, also J K Rowling came out with an eight book!!!!!!!!!!!

sorry for the lateness, the next chapter will be the last, also there will be a sequal, so we arnt gunna leave you hanging!

have fun!


	6. The end, for now

Ch 4

Ok, this is the final chapter of Innocence of a host. but do not despair, there Will be a sequel. when it will be posted, though, is still TBA. also, as usual, flames will be used to commemorate the dead.

"Ok so now what?" Haruhi asked, confused about what was going to happen.

"Ya what are you going to do now that you think that we hold this supposed innocence?" Ari asked, looking from Haruhi to Kira and back again (AN: dangerous question if you think about it. Lolz)

"Well, you will probably have to come back to the Order so you can train and become more adept at wielding your innocence" Allen said, wincing as he applied pressure to one of his many injuries.

"Alleeeeen! I told you not to move!" Lavi shouted, annoyed that Allen was basicly ignoring him.

"Oh, sorry, but this is so boring!" Allen whined.

"Well, you should have taken more care of yourself instead of acting like your life is expendable!" Lavi shot back at him.

"But what if we don't want to go" Ari inquired.

"I don't really mind, it'll probably be more interesting than being here." Kira said before She leaned over to Ari and whispered in a sing-song voice, "If we go you can spend more time with Allen. I know you think he's cute!"

"K-kira!" Ari yelled at her. Kira smirked and gave her a 'you know you want to' look.

"Fine, You talked me into it." Ari finally relented.

"Haruhi are you going to come also?"

"I don't know. I think I should stay…" she said slowly.

"But you have to use your Innocence to fight the demons!!" Allen exclaimed.

Lavi pulled Allen aside for a moment. "We can't force her to go ya know…"

Allen sighed, "you're right. She has the right to choose her own path…"

"Well, then lets go!" Lavi shouted.

"I can't wait to get back and have some of Jerry-san's food…" Allen thought dreamily.

---

(3 days later)

"Ok off to the train station! Oi, Allen! You need any help back there?" Lavi called over to Allen, who was struggling to balance himself on his crutches.

"No, I'm ok. Thanks though" Allen called back. "Although it would be helpful if you slowed down a bit…"

Soon, they were all on the train heading for the Order.

"Hello sirs, and ladies. Please follow me. Your cabin is right ahead" the conductor said.

They followed him to the cabin and he opened the door.

"Wow! Do you guys always travel like this?" Ari exclaimed, easily impressed by the large cabin.

"Yup." Lavi replied casually, while helping Allen into a seat, then sitting in the seat across from him.

"Sweet!" Ari stated hyperly. "I'm going to go explore! See ya later!" she called as she left the cabin.

"This is gonna be a long ride so I'm gonna get some sleep…" Allen murmured before nodding off, leaning against the window.

Kira took a seat beside Lavi and pulled out her I-pod.

A few hours later, Kira's I-pod was in her lap and she was sleeping soundly against Lavi's shoulder, unknown to the red-head who had also fallen asleep.

A while later Ari returned only to find all of her riding companions sound asleep in their car.

"Awwwwww, so Kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!" she whispered, silently sliding into the seat beside Allen next to the door.

Soon she too falls asleep and the cabin is silent once more.

---

(Back at HQ)

The four walked through the gate and the two girls gazed upon the many rooms and floors that made up Headquarters.

"Well, this is it!" Lavi said with a smile.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kira and Ari turned, while Allen and Lavi froze. They knew that voice. They knew that voice oh too well….

Allen finally got up the courage to turn and face the man who had spoken. Marian Cross. "What are such beautiful young women doing in a place like this, hm?" he said smoothly as he gently caressed Kira's cheek.

It only lasted a split second but the next thing everyone knew Cross went flying into the wall behind him. Allen and Lavi took a few steps back from Kira and her raised fist.

Lavi whispered to Allen, "…that was scary…" Allen nodded in agreement, before Kira spoke up.

She had walked over to Cross and had grabbed onto the front of his cloak. "Listen up. NEVER touch me again. Got it?!"

"Only if you want me to" he said flirtatiously. She went to punch him again, when someone caught her arm. It was Allen.

"As much as I dislike my master, he's higher rank, so you shouldn't do that…" Kira lowered her fist reluctantly before sticking her tongue out at cross and following Allen out of the room with Ari and Lavi close behind.

"Hey I just thought of something!" Lavi exclaimed in the awkward silence. "The song Womanizer is totally Cross' theme song!" The other gave him weird looks before they all burst out laughing.

---

Authors Comments:

Saku-chan: ok, so this is the last chapter of this story, but do not despair, there WILL be a sequel! There we will reveal the

Kira-chan: It's about time someone hit him. I'm just sorry it wasn't me. Lol

OMG I just realized that your OC has the same name as me!!!! ACK!

Saku-chan: *sweatdrop* sure, whatever you say… but I still dun get it…..

Kira-chan: When I was typing I realized that your notebook looks like Kanda had an anger management moment all over it. There's like sword-gashes all over it!

Lolz

Saku-chan: uh….I can explain….

Kira-chan: you can...OMG you're with Kanda?!?!?!

Saku-chan: *facepalm* NO!

Kira-chan: I'm telling Allen that you're cheating on him!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*

Saku-chan: I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIRA-CHAN! GET BACK HERE! Blame boredom and sharp scissors~! I AM NOT CHEATING! *runs after Kira-chan*


End file.
